Dabus
Background Dabus is the third planet in the Ruun system it is at the inner limit of the habitable zone and has a thin atmosphere protecting a barren rocky desert world below. Dabus experiences regular meteor showers from the inner most asteroid belt of the system. After nearly a century of conflict and tension between the two major groups on the planet a cooporative terraformation effort would make much of the planet lush with grassy plains and flowing rivers. History B.U. (Before Unification) In 90 B.U. (Before Unification) many nations of Taro had allied to embark on colonization efforts on the planet for scientific and exploratory purposes. The Colony had a population of 1,000 when the Collapse occurred on Taro and resulted in Dabus being cut off from the consistent replenishment it was accustomed to. When nations began to reassert themselves it was assumed the Dabus colony had been lost as no communications with the colony were ever answered. Some point following the Collapse and lack of supplies from Taro the Dabus colony went into chaos until a leader by the name Artic Manders assumed leadership and cut the colony off from communications with Taro as a symbol of independence for the Dabus colony. When Manders realized much later that Taro was now trying to communicate with the colony he felt it endangered the colony and their newfound independence along with the power and respect he now demanded. Manders went to great lengths to control communications to and from the colony in order to remain in power. Artic did however want to know what had occurred to trigger the long period of communications silence and so he had a large antenna constructed which would enable him to funnel all communications from Taro to his own private quarters where he learned of the great Collapse and resulting chaos. Afraid and yet with a sense of newfound purpose Artic Manders converted the antenna into a jamming device and told his people Taro had fallen into chaos and war and that they were the last of humanity. Over the years of Artic Manders life as leader of the colony he grew zealous and created a faith in which hardship and respect for the planets natural obstacles would create a stronger people one which was worthy to survive. This along with many other beliefs held by Artic became worshiped by the people. Following Artic Manders death his name 'Artic' became the title for the leader of the Dabusian Kingdom P.U. (Post Unification) In 34 P.U. (Post Unification) the Human Union embarked on colonization efforts on Dabus leading to conflict with the natives who were once colonists from the old world of Taro prior to the Collapse. While the Union expected the newfound survivors to be welcoming and appreciative of all the bounties the Union was willing to offer instead they were met with great resentment and discourse at the arrival of the Union. Tensions between the two resulted in a war and conflict which lasted over a century and arguably never dissipated. Category:Human Union Category:Dabusian Kingdom Category:Knights World Universe Category:Planets